1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to information handling systems having a number of multicast streams traversing them.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the use of technology and information handling needs has increased in complexity and speed, the volume of data being transmitted has also increased. The number of components in an information handling system, such as a data center, has also increased. With the increasing complexity of the information handling system has come increasing difficulty in administering such systems. Various protocols have been developed and spread in effort to simplify and facilitate information handling system deploys. However, existing information handling system configurations have not been entirely satisfactory.